


Hail To The King Baby

by Bremmatron33



Series: Energex In The Water [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out's having a tough night, Bulkhead is as well maybe they can help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail To The King Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So you've managed to unlock the Secret cut scene eh, good for you.

He hadn’t had his new alt-mode long and already the other members of team prime were making a mockery of him, honestly Knock Out couldn’t care but still sometimes their teasing did sting. 

Knock Out’s size had never really been an issue for him but that was only because he had the common sense to make big friends, you don’t get much bigger than a combiner, well you do but after that it becomes a little difficult. Now though Knock Out didn’t have any friends. Sure he was doing his best with Magnus and sure he didn’t think that any of the other members would hurt him so it was less of a worry about safety and more an issue of being alone. Maybe an issue about both.

There was never a time in Knock Out’s life when he had recharged alone, there had always been someone bigger to share his berth, well usually bigger but that was just Knock Out’s preference. When he was at Libinthus he spent his mornings resting with Eldritch Quasar, at Vos he shared them with Hamartia or Aurora. After the recall Lockdown almost never let him go despite how much he had squirmed in the bounty hunters touch. On the Nemesis he slept with Patina, then IV and when the Vehicon died Knock Out just found other mechs to share his berth even if it required some unsavory prerequisites. Then there was Breakdown, sweet and warm and always faithfully there when Knock Out needed him. Now he was gone, and Knock Out had grown far too prudent to just give himself away just for a warm chassis to sleep next to. So he spent his nights alone and usually awake, when all the little Autobots were nestling their helms Knock Out was usually wide awake and suffering. 

Tonight was one of those nights, tonight he was also drinking. He didn’t know why, it never ended good for him, Knock Out had the bad habit of overcharging himself to the point of biological shutdown. It was just force of habit, he was used to drinking with mechs three times his size so he had learned to hold his liquor, there were no lightweights on team Stunticon metaphorically speaking. After about four drinks in he had gotten tired of the drab decor of his own quarters and had decided to take his pity party to the main common area, it had a bigger screen so Knock Out was going to drown his sorrows in more energex and Bruce Campbell. 

Now you would never get him to admit it but Knock Out had acquired quite the crush the human actors character, Ash Williams. Breakdown had loved how campy and poorly done the movies were and Knock Out loved the gore. Breakdown had loved quoting the silly movie lines and Knock Out had no problem acting the damsel in distress for him to save from the evil entities.

With Breakdown gone Knock Out often found himself watching the trilogy to reminisce and on certain nights when he was spectacularly drunk he often imagined what the daring hero would look like as a strapping Cybertronian. Which wasn’t that hard because usually the love starved medic just imagined him looking like Breakdown, except with a saw and a blaster instead of hammers. It didn’t help his loneliness very much. 

Tonight was a pretty bad night, he had already drained two decanters of energex and his vision was starting to turn to static at the edges. Knock Out let the dulcet voice of Ash Williams lull his spark. Knock Out could hear Breakdown’s voice, he could feel the ghosts of the bigger mechs touches on his chassis, he could feel his spark beginning to heat up. Knock Out curled his peds closer and softly stroked the sensitive metal with a talon. 

Knock Out bit down on a knuckle to dull the sound of his sharp intake, moaning at the sensation as his chassis shivered softly. He felt his chest plates open the light of his spark a dead giveaway in the dark room. Knock Out brought his servo up and ran a talon along the rim of his spark chamber, his needy moan echoing in the empty room. 

It had been such a long day of work, being a construction bot Bulkhead had so much to do now that they were at peace.He just wished that their leader could be a little more appreciative of how much work the bruiser was actually doing before he decided to criticize everything Bulkhead did. So his buildings weren’t pretty and so he couldn’t do math, he had no problem asking Wheeljack for help and he didn’t even mind that Magnus had delegated the designing to Knock Out but Magnus could at least be considerate of the fact that Bulkhead worked his aft off actually building the city. With only a handful of beginner level Vehicons helping him the work was just going to go slowly there wasn’t much Bulkhead could do about it. Knock Out’s designs were beautiful but complex and Wheeljack often forgot to put his calculation into layman's terms. Uneducated and a little dense both the Vehicons and Bulkhead often spent hours of the day just trying to decipher the blueprints. 

The weather had also been terrible so Bulkhead’s old injuries had been acting up. He had ended up having to leave the vehicons in the middle of the day to take a break and ended up falling into recharge. Despite the extra long nap his chassis was killing him, even an hour under hot solvent hadn’t done any good. Usually when things got this bad he would turn to Ratchet for relief, but Ratchet was no longer here. Bulkhead had just sat on his berth tried not to move hoping his pain would just eventually recede but it hadn’t. So Bulkhead decided maybe a treat would at least brighten his spirits with Ratchets help Miko had somehow managed to fashion a sort of energon cake and somehow it had actually turned out quite good, but since none of the others believed him there was still quite a lot left. So through with wallowing in his own misery Bulkhead started his quest for cake. 

He had left the dessert in the small room connected to the main common room where they would prepare energon. Bulkhead hoped neither Magnus nor Arcee were awake to chastise him for bad habits. Luckily as he snuck his way into the tiny “kitchen” area he was stopped by no one, someone was in the common room though, Bulkhead could see through the window that the video screen was playing some sort of human movie, so it was probably Bumblebee or Smokescreen. Bulkhead heard a soft moan from the other room, the bruiser stiffened slightly it’s not that he was opposed to that sort of thing but Primus sake they all had new rooms for that behavior. 

Bulkhead ignored the noise and continued retrieving his cake. Whatever good times had been going on abruptly ended as the sounds of sobbing rung through the walls, Bulkhead looked up and peered through the glass window he couldn’t see anyone but the movie was some horror film. Oh no that meant it was Knock Out, those weren’t happy moans those were sad, the only bot I’ve ever really cared about is dead and now I have nothing left moans, that usually meant that the young medic was drinking, alone, at night. The medics sobbing persisted, Bulkhead stared down at the confection in his servos, his shoulder twinged in pain. 

Knock Out was a medic and maybe if Bulkhead cheered the young mech up Knock Out would be willing to help the bruiser out. Bulkhead cut another piece of cake and venting deeply went into the other room. Knock Out was sitting on the couch knees brought up tightly to his chest, sobbing into his tightly folded arms. Bulkhead stared for a long moment unsure of his plan. Two empty decanters were knocked over on the table, clearly it had not been a good night for the medic either. “Is it the movie making you sad?”

Knock Out didn’t look up from his knees, “Go away Bulkhead you idiot!” Bulkhead sat down on the couch, this close he could see the young Sylph shaking, partly from crying but the fact that Magnus had the HQ kept at such frigid temperatures probably wasn’t helping the little bare mech any. 

“Do you want some cake?”

“No one wants you stupid pet’s stupid cake because no one besides you is stupid enough to eat it!” Knock Out looked up from his knees to scream at the bigger bot, the white paint under the medics eyes had worn away from all of the younger mech’s tears. Bulkhead didn’t move, he didn’t say anything for a moment he just sat and watched the movie. Knock Out tried to scream at him again but he didn’t get the chance, as Bulkhead pushed a slice of cake into the crying mech’s mouth, Knock Out choked on it for a moment but didn’t spit it out. The smaller mech brought his servos up to keep the dessert from falling to the floor as he chewed on the pastry in his mouth. Bulkhead kept silent as Knock Out took another bite, the small mech’s sobbing worse than before. Bulkhead passed the Sylph the other slice of cake, Knock Out barely done with the first piece took it and took a bite, his sobbing growing even worse. This was not going well, Bulkhead didn’t know what to do, well he knew what he would do if it had been anyone other than Knock Out, but it was Knock Out so he didn’t know what to do. Still maybe if he was slow enough, maybe...Bulkhead moved slowly, and pulled the smaller shivering mech into his lap.

Knock Out didn’t put up a fuss, Bulkhead brought up one of his chunky servos to the medics helm and stroked a delicate audial fin. The Sylph was as cold as ice and splayed out his sticky talons as he continued to sob into the bigger mech’s chest. Slowly though as Bulkhead comforted the smaller mech, spinning a back wheel every now and again the medics sobs began to fade, turning to sad little hiccups, heavy breathing, finally calming himself down.  
“Stupid cute chunky turtle.” With the young medic’s face pressed into the bigger mech’s chest it came out muffled but Bulkhead still managed to catch it, his spark lit up a bit, a smile spread across his face. 

“What was that Knock Out” Knock Out didn’t say anything for a while, Bulkhead hadn’t really expected him to.

“You sound like slag” It was soft and strangely, wasn’t actually an insult, Knock Out could usually tell what was wrong with a mech just by listening. It was always strange for the young medic to need to be so close during check ups but it worked so none of the team really questioned it. 

“Yeah I know, my shoulders been acting up, so’s my back, my chest, my everything.”

“Is that why you were looking for me?”

“I wasn’t actually looking for you, I came to get cake.”

“Oh...sorry.” Bulkhead felt Knock Out stiffen, the intimacy suddenly becoming very awkward.

“Can you... help me out though?” Knock Out looked up at the bigger mech with tired optics, Bulkhead suddenly felt a little guilty. 

“Sure... my talons are sticky I have to clean them off first.” Knock Out wormed his way free.  
He returned a few moments later with clean talons, “Ok sit on the floor for me.”  
Bulkhead did as he was told, and despite the fact that Knock Out was still very inebriated, his servos were skilfull, his sharp talons pulling at specific wires, gently lubing up stiff gears, rotating them manually to loosen the tension. Bulkhead groaned as all his aches and pains slowly faded away, “Some of your measurements are off, if you want the pain to stop coming back I’ll need to take you apart.” Shakely Knock Out tweaked one last wire in the seam of Bulkheads thigh, the bruiser moaned appreciatively as the tension died away, his stiff leg finally easily moveable. 

Bulkhead wasn’t sure if he was exactly ready to get dismantled by Knock Out just yet, and he certainly wasn’t going to have the young medic do it when he was only working with an impaired processor. “I hear ya doc, but not now you umm...you look pretty tired.” Knock Out hummed softly in agreement, the two sat there in silence watching the movie, “Ya know for one of the scary ones this movie’s pretty funny, would you mind restarting it.” Knock Out shook his head and stood to fiddle with the controls Bulkhead stood too and returned to his seat on the couch. Knock Out sat back down a bit aways from the bruiser, the smaller mech was shivering again in no time, every now and again he would rub at his optics trying to ward off sleep. Bulkhead could hear the sound of the young medics panels rattling, he turned to speak to the other mech, “Doc, are you…”, Knock Out was asleep, fitfully so but still unconcious. Bulkhead bit at his lower lip for a moment but committed, grabbing the sylph Bulkhead pulled Knock Out close again.

He laid back on the couch, letting the smaller mech sprawl out a bit on top of him, Knock Out eventually curled back up, bringing his servos close he unconsciously clawed at the bigger mechs chest his talons looking for a place to hook into. Bulkhead kicked his engine up to a purr, trying to generate a little more heat for the freezing mech in his arms. Knock Out shivered at the sensation but his chassis uncurled a bit, now warm thanks to the bigger mech. Finally peaceful Bulkhead relaxed enjoying the soft sounds of Knock Out’s own purring engine, the noise the Sylphs tires made when Bulkhead periodically spun them, and the sounds of the movie Bulkhead was only half heartedly paying attention to. 

Yeah Bulkhead couldn’t care less if he wasn’t the quickest or the smartest mech he was perfectly content with who he was, and he was perfectly content with being available whenever the tiny medic needed his big chunky turtle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just try imagining Bruce Campbell as a transformer with a chainsaw and blaster, who wouldn't find that hot. No shame Knock Out no shame.


End file.
